


PSA

by Blackiethecat



Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackiethecat/pseuds/Blackiethecat
Summary: Yup. Guess ss who's back.(This is a psa, not fanfic. Sooorreeeeeeey)





	PSA

Heyyyyyyyy

To anyone that stumbles across this,

Hai. I'm back. And I just forgot all of the speech I had planned. So um yeah.

First of all, I have changed. A lot. I went from like, level 8 writer/overall human being, to a level 20 writer/human being. I can write better, I don't cuss as much, and Yada yada.

2\. Idk if I want to continue Attack on mashup. I haven't looked at it yet (I forgot how) and all I remember is just creating (probably) what would happen If you gave weed to a seven year old with a crayon and blank walls and a love for anime. 

3\. I might just ease myself in by writing little short stories, or just huge weird blobs that are somewhat entertaining to you, the... viewer...? It will take a lil' bit to switch gears from 'own story own character' mode to 'FANFICTION' Mode.

4\. (More AOM stuff) Back when I first wrote it I knew CRAP about Snk and the plot and certain stuff. Now, I have watched all seasons, read most of the manga, and I understand it better. So if I do continue it It will be different, but I'll try to stick with the original stuff. Also, here is a link to the manga  
Attack on Titan: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdYssdaPH1BtBwqAnbIP0UDBe2CwxJzQP

I found it helpful. It is a short summary of the chapter and whatnot. So If I get really far in the story, that is your source of what the heck i'm talking about. 

Anyways, I suppose I should start writing.  
Byyyeeeee


End file.
